A Tiger Can't Change Its Stripes
by Snakewhisperer2
Summary: Axel was the champion of Unova for a year now, and he is 16. He beat Alder in a 6-on-6 to see who would reign as the champion of Unova, with 3 pokemon left. Sonya was just a simple yet underestimated tom boy when she first started her journey in Johto. She beat Lance, the Johto region's champion with 2 pokemon left. When they meet at a tournament, all are left on the edges of seats
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Another Pokemon story. I was inspired by ideas I was too caught in with to change my other story. Sorry! Either way, this one is a bit different. No contests! Yet, sometimes, some moves might be TOO creative... I apologize ahead of time. So I hope you enjoy the story. Also, I read a book that almost made me cry QwQ. I don't even know if it is fiction or not, but it is very sad. If you have read A Child Called 'It', then I hope you know how I feel. It is about child abuse. That is all I shall say, I don't really enjoy spoilers :). _

* * *

Another day, another tournament is what I always say. Being the champion of Unova is never easy. If I turn around for five seconds, everyone thinks I go missing. I turn back around, and everyone is apparently safe again. The savior has come? Ha! I couldn't save myself if it mattered. My pokemon are the special ones. They are special, and they are my great friends. I learned that from my mom. I also learned some interesting legends from Sinnoh, where she lives during Spring, Fall, and Winter. She comes to visit me during Summer. When she does, we go to our vacation home on the beaches of Undella Town, where we usually have as much fun in one summer vacation. We always plan more for next year, and we only acquire enough free time to do half of what we plan. We are very busy people.

My mom is blonde, and yet I came out with a weird, almost grey shade of beige. Very light. It is spiked forward, and I have another curl parting to the right side of my head, and it usually hangs on my forehead. I have dark blue eyes. I am just about 5'11". My clothes are always the same. A hoodie with a black pokeball outline, and the top side from the half of the pokeball up, including the shoulders, is red. The fabric lower than the half of the pokeball is white, and the zipper is blue. The pockets are white, except the hole is outlined in red. I have a black, long sleeved under shirt and blue fingerless gloves. The strap to adjust to the wrist is red. I have black pants, and the upper part of my pants is a repetitive blue diamond design with a small circle in the center of each diamond, and separating each diamond is a slightly thinner yet not totally thin peice of fabric, the same blue as the diamonds. My belt is red, with a grey buckle. Attached to my belt are my pokeballs, and also small bags shaped like a cube. I always carry a satchel over my shoulder that is blue except for a yellow pokeball on the opening and closing flap. My pokemon each share a bit of my personality, so I hold a different bond with each and every one of them.

I slowly trotted to Nimbasa City's gym, where the tournament I was supposed to "appear" in. I was mainly supposed to just stand there and wait mindlessly pretending to be having a good time while I watch pointless matches between pokemon that are decent enough for lets say a 6th badge. Not for a champion. Then the catch is that I have to battle the winner. Fun. I made it just before the opening ceremonies, where I was almost swarmed by a bunch of fans. I turned away, pulling up my hood, hoping not to be seen, then I put on some sunglasses that were in my bag. Instant disguise. I tried to walk through security when a big, burly looking man in black stepped in my way. I lowered my glasses a bit, and pulled up my hood so he could see my hair, and he just let me through without a word. I found my mom on the other side smiling from ear to ear. I smiled almost as brightly, took off my glasses and hood, and she gave me a bear hug. When I got loose from Momma Bear's grip, I put my glasses away and I started to speak when the announcer walked from his booth to where we were. He asked for me, and I just looked sadly to my mom. "We can talk later. C'ya in a while."

The booth was hot, so I took off my hoodie to keep from sweating. I hung it from my chair as the announcer ... announced ... my presence. I smiled brightly for the cameras, and hid all my nerves. "Its good to see you Unova, Sinnoh, Hoen, Johto, and Kanto! That is right, we are broadcasting internationally! The winner of this worldwide tournament will be able to go against me in a head-to-head, 6-on-6 battle!" I got cheers a little to early, because 'battle' was cut out. The announcer waited for the noise to settle down, then he cleared his throat.

"Now is when we start! Let the first battle begin with Sonya versus Jackson!" The crowd roared, and the two were met on stage. At first glance, they looked average, but when I looked at Sonya for a second time, I saw something different in her violet eyes. A determination matched by no other. She meant to win this. Her brown hair was swept to one side, parting to the right. It almost covered her eye, before it ran off the edge of her face. The back of her hair goes low, almost down to her lower back. She was wearing a pink and black undershirt, and a light blue sweater opened. The collar was black. She had black jean shorts, and the leggings were rolled up, so they were short. She had a necklace of a purple planet surrounded by a light blue ring, and she had a red pack on her back... Hey rhyme! Either way, she had grey knee socks, and blue boots that stopped under her knees. She looked serious as she held out her red and white sphere. When it popped open, a beautiful, shiny Umbreon appeared. It was had a sleek, black body, and stood on all fours. It was about as high as my waist, and it had big pointed ears. It had big, wide open red eyes with no whites in the eyes, and around the middle of the pointed ears are blue rings, one on each ear. It has a thick tail that then thins out to a point on the end, and has a ring around the middle in blue. It has a blue circle on its forehead. There are also blue circles on its outer thighs, so it looked menacing and sweet at the same time.

That was when Cynthia, champion of Sinnoh burst through the doors of the announcers booth. I turned, freaked out. "Don't scare me like that mom!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Herro ;). Like the previous chapter's cliff hanger? I mean, not really much of a cliff hanger. The beginning explained Cynthia, when Axel was talking about her mom :) lol. I'm so sorry for the long update. I HAD 4 PROJECTS due this week (12/12/12 WEEK! :P). It is Friday now, and I had to turn in a Power-Point Presentation for History class, which I had no help with because the kids who were supposed to write the notes for me goofed off. But a girl, and another guy who wanted to see it loved it when the teacher was viewing it on her computer :D. The Power-Point was for a teaching thing we r doing, where groups have to teach the class. We r gonna teach the class on Thursday, because we were the third group (she plans for us to read on Wednesday, because the county forces teachers to do so) So either way, sorry for the long AN, let us get down to the good, juicy stuff below! xD And also again, I had another original part of this story, but before I saved it, it said the "please login" and I got SOOOOOOO pissed, it isn't even funny. I almost dropped writing this story, but a friend kept willing me to write. I thank you Elly :) Also, this will be my first story introducing my cousin as a character. Call this a Christmas present Teo :P lets get to the writing!_

* * *

"I need to talk to you NOW Axel!" That was that before she pulled me by the arm out of the room. I looked at her with a confused expression with my steely dark blue eyes. "Hnnmh," I hummed. "Why are you so angry, or anxious, or... Crazy?" She just let that minor insult slide. "Remember that cousin of yours? The one that is a day older than you? Gunner?" I glared at her. Gunner had dark orange hair, and ice green eyes. He spiked his hair short, and he had an extra little slab of hair hanging there, just like I did. He has a green undershirt, and a black overcoat. The overcoat is opened V-neck style, so the green undershirt is visible, and he has a tie under the coat but over the shirt. The tie is purple with random grey pokeball designs across it. He has lavender pants, and hanging from a belt loop is a pink cube on a chain. His shoes are green, orange, white, and black. If you didn't know that he specialized in psychic types, you might have been skeptical on the whole lavender, pink and purple. "He entered this tournament, and not just that, but your agent entered you into this tournament too. That's what they meant by the winner of the tournament battling you." I sighed.

"Couldn't they just make it easy for me? They know I hate battling weak opponents... Exempt Gunner, and maybe that girl with the Umbreon... Sonya was it? Anyway, if I'm battling, I better get down there," I sighed. "Thanks for the news." I walked back into the room, grabbed my hoodie, and put it on. I walked out of the room, and towards the arena entrance, while I waited for my battle to arrive. This was just the classic tournament for me, folks, don't get your hopes up.

Four hours. It took four hours for everyone else to finish their loooong, drawn out battles. Gunner battled before me, so I'm battling some random guy with zero elite experience. I waited until the announcer called me, and I walked calmly to the stage. I glanced at my opponent, who wore nothing but pants. No shoes. No shirt. He must have a bad time with restaurants. I just shrugged when he sent out a Medicham. Not the best choice. Especially against me.

"Mismagius." I threw the sphere lightly into the air, and it burst open, revealing my ghost pokemon with the witch's hat. It seemed so definite in the sunlight, due to its purple presence. I looked to the sidelines to see my cousin, and Sonya looking at me in shock. I smirked to each one of them, and then laughed when Sonya blushed and Gunner waved. I turned my attention back to the battle field when I noticed the battle begun, and Medicham was in the air. Its knee was glowing, so it was going for a Hi Jump Kick. I smirked. "Don't move Mismagius." Just like that, Medicham slammed through Miss-magius, and hit the floor with its knee. I shook my head, and put my head in one hand. "No offense, but can you be any dumber than that?"

"Medicham use Psychic, and channel the pain! Show him how awesome you are!" I had no emotion written across my face when I glowed a deep blue, and I lifted off the ground. Medicham was such a slow pokemon, mentally. It didn't notice that Mismagius was RIGHT behind it. "Shadow Ball," that's all I murmured. Medicham was shot from behind with a pure black ball of energy, and it flew right passed me as I fell, landing in a crouching position. I laughed as Medicham was down for the count. "Mismagius, nice Witch-Craft." I smirked when the man started screaming "Burn them at the cross! They are witches! They are evil," And on and on. They had to pull him away from the battlefield, as I returned Mismagius back to its pokeball. I walked off stage to the sidelines, where I was greeted by Gunner, Sonya, and about 30 other people who moved on in the tournament. I waved my hand in a dismissing kind of manner, and they dispersed, except for Sonya and Gunner. "Gunner, long time no see. How is the whole Psychic Liberation idea coming along? World domination planned out yet? Or are you still working on the Hoen region?" I laughed lightly when he blushed. Then I turned to Sonya. "That was a cool Umbreon. Sadly, I didn't see the battle. I was interrupted, rudely I might add, by someone back stage." She just shook her head. "It's O.K. Don't worry about it. I'm just so glad to see you here, I mean in person. I can't wait to beat you." That was when Gunner turned even redder.

"You? Beat him? Hah! I can't even beat him without trying my hardest! I can't ever get passed his trump card! What makes you think you can beat him!" He was about to explode, but I just stuck out my hand, and he ran into my arm. Sonya apparently doesn't take kindly to 'flattery' if you can call it that... "Are you kidding me? Lance was begging for me to finish him, and I had two pokemon left!" Gunner got even more furious. "I beat Lance with 3 pokemon to spare! Sure he didn't use Dragonite, but I still won!" I held them back, when the next round was announced. I was still paired with another weakling, but at least this guy had clothes. I swept the screen visually, and found Gunner and Sonya at the same position as me, with weaklings... This will be a long day.

The day went by, and the moon started to appear as the tournament went well into the night. I would say around 10:00 was when the semi-finals were introduced. I was still mad, because all my battles were one-shot knock outs. I was STILL paired with a weakling, but that meant one thing. Fire met fire. Sonya was going to battle Gunner, and the catch of the semi-finals and finals were that they were 6-on-6 full battles. Fun. I finished off my opponent with Mismagius, no sweat. I walked off stage when Gunner passed me, getting in place for his battle. He whispered softly "Just you see. I'll beat the tar out of her for trying to argue with me." He smirked as I shook my head. He met Sonya on stage. I looked up, crossing my arms across my chest. This was going to be a battle filled with explosions, fire, flying rocks, maybe the occasional mind control. Gunner is seriously the strongest Psychic type user I know. But Sonya, uses Psychic's weakness. Well one of them. Dark types. She used an Umbreon and a Honchkrow, as far as her battles have shown. This was going to be an interesting turn of events. Just hope the whole stadium doesn't burn down. I might just have to shock the whole world on live television with my so-called trump card. Gunner knew what it was, and so did Cynthia. Other than that, it is top secret information. Only for me to know.


End file.
